


Halloween Hunt

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Halloweeen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Shameless Smut, dom! Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from darling Mellybean : "I really liked this one! Could you write one where dean (or Sam, doesn't matter) has a thing for costumes (maid outfits, collars and leashes, ect) and he finds the readers secret stash of all these sexy costumes and he makes the reader try them all on? Sorry I just like the idea but I'm no smut writer "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mellybean).



> I'm a DeanGirl, but Sam deserves some lovin', too <3

"Seriously, what is with costumes these days?"

You groused as you flipped through the racks of Halloween paraphernalia. It was ridiculous, honestly. Of course the boys would probably get off easy, showing up as lumberjacks or simply wearing masks.

But, no. A girl couldn't just show up in ripped jeans and a flannel, apparently. You'd always hated Halloween. The whole thing was stupid. Dressing up as someone or something else and knocking on people's doors...

On second thought, that was something you and the Winchesters did pretty regularly. Really, it was usually authority figures and law enforcement you masqueraded as. The plastic hangers squeaked over the metal poles as you flipped through the seemingly endless selection.

 _Sexy cop, sexy bee, sexy fire-fighter, sexy hot-dog, sexy fairy, sexy mail-woman_...

It made you want to claw your eyes out. This was all so unfairly ridiculous. There was no way you'd be able to bring your usual weapons on this hunt. All of the costumes were created to cover the minimum amount of skin. You'd been through the rack twice now and no where near finding something you'd be comfortable in.

Your cell phone buzzed in your back pocket. The tiny screen displayed Dean's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Y/N, you about done? Sam and I are swinging around front in a minute." Dean's voice crackled a little over the line.

You pressed the device to your ear as you began flipping through the rack again. "Dean, all these costumes are stupid. Not to mention that they all seem to be missing about three feet of fabric in some pretty strategic spots."

There was a chuckle. "Isn't it great?"

You growled into the phone. "You guys have it so easy. Ugh."

"Hurry up and pick, princess, or me and Sam'll have to come help."

"Oh, no! You will _not_!" You practically screeched the words, earning a frown from a middle-aged woman by the candy-filled shelves. "Give me five minutes, I'll meet you at the front."

"Okay, okay."

The line went dead. You shoved the phone back into your pocket and bit your lip. Plastic packaging scraped at your fingers as you hurriedly snatched a few costumes from the rack. One of them would have to work. You'd try them on when you got back to the hotel room and see which one covered the most.

The cashier was an elderly woman with grey hair. Thin, wire-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, beaded strands dangled from the ear pieces. She smiled as she rang in your items.

"My, my, someone's going to have a fun night."

You gritted your teeth behind a smile as you paid. "You could say that."

With your bag of costumes in hand, you strolled outside. The Impala was idling at the curb. The door squeaked softly as your slid into the back seat.

"Hey," You greeted. "You guys get the rest of the stuff?"

Dean jerked his thumb to the paper bag riding beside you. "Dead man's blood fresh from the morgue."

"That's so gross." Using one finger you slid the stuff farther from you.

Dean just laughed. Sam's quiet chuckle from the passenger seat had your heart flipping in your chest.

The younger Winchester didn't laugh enough in your view. He was beyond handsome whenever he smiled, those crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as his teeth flashed.

Before you'd began hunting with the Winchesters, you'd heard a lot about them. From their ruthless relentlessness and past mistakes to their family history and supposedly genetic good looks. But, when you'd run into them on a hunt a few months back, you'd been surprised. Everything had been true. They were hands-down the best hunters you'd ever worked with. They were an unbeatable team. They were both intelligent in their own rights and were incredibly attractive.

You'd always said it heard that Dean, the older Winchester, was the hot one. And sure, with his mischievious green eyes, plump lips, strong jaw, and smooth words, you could see it. But he hadn't been the one to set your heart fluttering and your belly warming. No. It'd been Sam, the little brother who wasn't at all little in any sense of the word. The towering man was one of the kindest, sweetest people you'd met. He was also one of the most terrifying bad-asses, too. His hair was long and curled around his ears charmingly. His eyes never seemed to be one color, changing in the light in hypnotizing ways.

Oh, yes. Sam Winchester made your body do so many funny things.

Dean pulled over into a little diner. "Who wants to grab some grub before we head back to the hotel?"

"Sure," You popped your door open.

"Sammy?" Dean shot a glance over at his brother.

"Nah, just grab me a salad or something. I'll wait in the car."

 

Sam watched as Dean and Y/N walked into the diner.

Y/N's hips swayed as she walked, her hands were jammed into her jacket pockets. The position made the back of her coat draw taught, lifting the hem a little. With each step a tiny strip of skin peeked above the belt of her jeans. Her tattoo flashed, stark against the dip of her back.

Holy shit, the woman was one hell of a walking distraction.

Sam knew it was rude that the first thing he'd noticed when he and Dean had met the female hunter had been her looks. Her cheeks had been flushed with exertion, sweat dampening her skin. Blood speckled across her nose and jaw from the kill. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips parted. Her hair had been ruffled and tangled. Her body...God, even hidden beneath frayed jeans, boots, and three shirts, she couldn't hide that perfection.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. It wouldn't do to get himself all worked up before a hunt. Curiousity pricked at him, though. He reached into the back seat and fished around for the plastic bag Y/N had carried out from the store. The exterior crinkled beneath his palm. With a few quick tugs, he had the knot undone. Three plastic-wrapped wads of differnt-colored materials laid within. Sam flipped them over.

Cards emblazoned with images of models in the costumes were glued to the fronts of the packaging. _Sexy black cat, sexy nurse, sexy police officer_...

Sam's mouth dried up. His mind abruptly latched onto the image of Y/N in the costumes. Heat exploded through his body and he had to stifle a groan. He sat there for God-knew-how-long, staring at the thin cardboard pieces and watching Y/N in his mind's eye as she paraded around in those skimpy costumes.

Movement flickered in the corner of his eye. Dean and Y/N were striding across the parking lot, styrofoam dishes in hand and laughing. Sam fought back a pang of jealousy. It should have been _him_ to make her smile and laugh like that.

Sam fumbled with the plastic bag, just managing to toss it behind his seat as they reached the car.

Y/N slid into the seat behind him. Sam was assaulted with the scent of her all of a sudden; her favorite shampoo and cheap hotel soap and something that was uniquely her. He rubbed his palms over his thighs to try and distract his raging mind from the nearness of her.

God, it was going to be one hell of a night.

 

After the meal of diner food, Dean broached the subject you'd been dreading.

"So, Y/N, how'd the costume hunt go?"

You scowled. "Do I have to wear one? Seriously?"

"You're the one who volunteered as bait, princess." Dean shot you a lascivious smile.

"I didn't think I'd have to go parading around in my underwear, Dean. Why can't I just go as a zombie or something?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "The vampire's going after young, frisky girls, Y/N. Not shy nerds."

"I'm not shy." You muttered.

Sam spoke up from his seat. "You can always change your mind, Y/N. We won't judge."

"No, no." You shook your head. "I already said I would do this."

"All right! So what'd you pick out, princess?" Dean leaned forward and made to grab the plastic bag.

You snatched the thing away before he could touch it. "I, ah, I couldn't decide. All of them were so...So."

"We've got time. Try 'em on and me and Sam will help you pick."

Sam shifted on the bed, head rising from his laptop. "Dean, don't make her-"

You slid off your flannel and kicked off your boots. "No, it's a good idea, I think. Just, um, give me a minute."

You darted into the bathroom and shucked off your jeans and t-shirt. The first package you opened held the black cat costume.

The material was thin, woven with glittery bits that caught the light. The bottoms were nothing more than glorified booty-shorts with a tail sewn onto them. The top was a sort of tube-sorta thing that became black fishnet beneath your breasts. There was a collar and a pair of black cat-ears inside the bag, too. Dressed, you groaned at your reflection in the mirror.

"What?" Dean asked, voice closer to the bathroom door than you'd expected.

"This is so much worse than I thought."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

Cautiously, you inched the bathroom door open and stepped out.

Dean let out a low whistle. " _Me-ow_." He snickered.

"Shut up." You growled.

"As much as I dig the tail and the ears, your tattoo shows." Dean gestured at your back, exposed by the fishnet material.

You snatched off the ears and tossed them onto the table. "Ugh."

In the bathroom, you grabbed up the nurse costume. It was white, the skirt short and puffed with layers of red crinoline. There was a red cross emblazoned over what little bit of fabric that covered your chest. You looked around for some sort of bottom half. There seemed to be none.

For _God's sake_ , your ass was practically showing beneath the skirt!

"This one is definitely not going to work!" You called.

"You gonna come out?" Dean called.

"Dude, my ass is practically on display in this, _NO_."

There was a few chuckles at your irritated tone. You flung the costume away and ripped into the last package.

The bottom half of this ensemble was a little more reasonable. They were black shorts that cut high on your hips. The top thankfully covered your midriff and back. It was light blue in color with faux buttons up the front that actually hid velcro closures.

 _Holy hell_.

Had you accidentally visited the stripper section? The velcro bits stopped just over your breasts, leaving a fair deal of your cleavage on display. Your push-up bra only made the whole thing seem more inappropriate. A gold plastic badge was situated over one breast pocket. A police cap was folded neatly in the plastic packaging. You examined yourself in the bathroom mirror, standing on tip-toe to make sure all your bits were concealed.

"Hey, you set in there? Or do you want some help? I can send in Sammy."

" _Dude_!" Sam's exclamation had your lips quirking up as you blushed.

You opened the door and stepped out, nervously planting your fists on your hips. "What d'you think?"

There was a beat of silence in which the only sound was that of the tv and your breathing. After a minute, you glanced up.

Both Winchesters were staring, eyes wide and mouths open. You looked down. Had you left something undone? No, no bits were exposed.

You clapped your hands. "Something's gonna land in your mouths if you close 'em."

They both jumped. Dean recovered quickly, giving you a rakish grin. "You look hot, Y/N."

You made a noncommittal noise and shot a look at Sam.

The younger Winchester had risen from his seat and was rifling through the bag by the foot of the bed. Good Lord, his ass looked _fine_ in those jeans. You blushed at the unbidden thought.

Sam turned, hands full. Without a word, he dropped into a crouch at your feet. His hands ghosted around your thigh. Hot fingers teased your skin and you jumped a bit, grabbing at his shoulders as you teetered. Velcro rasped as it was fastened around your thigh. Then, his hands rose and his cheek brushed your belly as he reached around you. More velcro crackled. Something metal clicked.

Sam stood, something dangling from his hands. Cool metal kissed your throat as a thin chain settled over your chest. He stepped back, and for a moment, you could have sworn that Sam's cheeks had pinked beneath his tan skin.

Dean gave an approving nod. "Look at you, Officer Hottie."

You smacked at him. "Shut your mouth, Dean Winchester. Or I will put you on your ass."

The hunter just grinned at you smugly. You glanced down at yourself. There was a holster wrapped round one thigh. A pair of silver cuffs dangled from the thin belt at your waist. The key to the cuffs hung between your breasts. Well, at least you could pack a gun with this get-up, right?

 

Sam needed for this hunt to be over quickly.

Watching Y/N just standing in the hotel room in that cop costume had been hard. But, now? Watching her parade around in the flashing lights of the party dressed like that...

The black shorts exposed the length of her legs, all that smooth skin had his mouth watering. Her breasts were lovingly displayed by the sky-blue material of the shirt. The silver chain around her neck dipped between her breasts. The cuffs at her waist caught the light.

 _Goddamnit_.

Sam shook his head. Hard.

He watched as Y/N chatted it up with a guy dressed as a Grim Reaper. Her lips were reddened with lipstick, accentuating the plump curves. And...Hard-on. _Fuck_.

Dean marched up, face obscured behind a hockey mask. His machete hung at his waist.

"Man, maybe he's not here."

Sam shook his head. "No. Tonight, these are the perfect feeding grounds. Everyone's drunk, there are drugs being passed all around, it's dark, lots of hiding places...No, he'll be here. Y/N knows what to look for."

"Speaking of Y/N, Sam, you gotta make your move on her."

"Dean, seriously, now? We're a little busy."

His brother nudged his shoulder. "Come on, man. She's into you. You're into her. You're both consenting adults. What's the problem?"

"We're hunting." Sam scanned the room, frowning.

"Not _now, later_. Listen, I'll leave you two kids the room. I'm a generous guy...Well, honestly? The blonde chick in the Dorothy outfit gave me her number. You should see the ra-"

Sam's blood ran cold. He scanned the room again. "Dean, where'd Y/N go?"

"What?"

Amid the thrashing sea of bodies, there was no sign of her.

Sam barreled through the crowd, insides twisting. Dean followed after him, cussing. There was a ragged moan from one of the back hall's rooms. Without a thought, Sam kicked the door wide and was greeted by a tangle of bare limbs.

"Oh, ugh." Dean snickered, shutting the door.

They checked every room, closet, and alcove. There was no trace of Y/N anywhere.

Sam felt sick.

On the second floor landing, something glinted in the dim light. Dean crouched and swiped the thing up. The thin silver chain glinted, clasp snapped cleanly.

" _Shit_."

There was a sharp cry and the sound of something large being tipped over. Then, a loud snarl echoed and a crack of a gunshot.

"Fuck." Dean spat, taking off after his brother.

Sam flew down the hall, following the sounds of fighting. Metal clanged and then the sounds cut off. The door's paneling cracked beneath Sam's shoulder as he barged through. Lights flipped to life as Dean came through the door.

Y/N was slumped on the tiled floor. Blood was splattered over her front. The vampire's headless corpse was draped over her torso. The cuffs were locked around one of her wrists and the vampire's.

" _Sam_!" Y/N gasped, reaching toward him. "God, am I glad to see you! Help me get this lug off of me?"

Sam kicked the body away and crouched. "What happened?" He began picking at the cuff's locking mechanisms.

Y/N wiped some blood from her face. "Well, Mister Teeth, here, slipped something into my drink. Of course, I know when my drink's been tampered with. It certainly did not smell like rat poison when I started it. So I decided to play along. He got frisky and brought me up here. Great sense of romance, bringing a girl to the kitchen. Of course, he cuffed me to him when I put up a fight. Unlucky for him, I got a hold of the butcher's block."

She pointed to the discarded meat-cleaver at her side. Locks of hair stuck to her skin. "Think he might've wrenched my wrist, though."

Sam gentled his hands as he sprung the cuffs. "You okay everywhere else?" He patted her body.

Beneath the blood spatter, her cheeks flushed pink. "N-no. I mean, yeah. I'm fine. It's just my arm."

"All right. Let's blow this joint." Dean kicked his boot against the vampire's corpse.

 

"What?"

You blinked at Dean from the backseat. Green eyes flicked up as he shut the car door behind himself.

"Got myself a date with Dorothy. It'll be just you and Sammy in the room tonight."

"Oh," You squeaked. Just Sam...And you.

Abruptly, your skin heated before you bit your lip. _Get a grip, Sam's not into you like that_!

Dean strode into the office as you propped the door open and slid out. Blood stained the front of the blue top you wore. While Dean had taken care of the body back at the party, Sam had helped you clean up a little. He'd been so gentle, wiping a wet dish towel over your skin and examining your wrist. Turns out, it'd just been twisted a little, nothing major. The ice pack during the ride back had soothed the ache.

Sam fumbled with the keys. Metal scraped quietly as he missed the lock. In the little light above the door, you could have sworn that his hands were shaking. On the fifth try, the hotel's door squeaked open.

He held it wide and motioned for you to go ahead. Your shoulder brushed his chest and you stifled a sigh at the warmth radiating through his clothes. The millisecond of closeness let loose a rampaging flock of butterflies in your stomach.

Sam shrugged off his jacket and flannel and kicked his boots off. The muscles of his chest were achingly defined beneath the thin material of his white t-shirt. He turned and collided with you. His hands wrapped around your arms to steady you. Your palms flattened over his chest.

This close, you could see just how many colors his eyes held; sky blues and pale greens, light golds and deep hazels. His lashes were long, almost girlish. His cheeks were flushed beneath that tanned skin. White teeth peeked out from between wetted lips.

You had the barest hint of warning, his fingers tightening around your arms, before his head lowered. Hot, hot lips meshed with your's and then Sam was lifting you. With a muffled bang, your back met the wall as the younger Winchester seemed to lose all control.

Hands caught in the collar of the costume's top. Velcro ripped wide with a rasping sound. You bit at Sam's lower lip as one of his hands palmed your breast through the push-up bra. The other rose, tangling in your hair to jerk your head to the side and expose the line of your throat. Teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh there. His tongue soothed over the sting as you gasped his name.

" _Mmm_ , Sam, you have no idea how much I've wanted this...Wanted you." The confession left your lips on a ragged moan as he sucked a kiss over your collar bone.

Sam lifted his head. "God, Y/N, you drive me crazy."

You laughed a little at that. Your amusement gave way to gasps as he rolled his hips against the juncture of your thighs. The thin material of the shorts didn't do much to act as a buffer. Your panties were already wet, heat rolled off him and only added to your's.

And, _oh God_ , you could feel him pressed against you. Already hard and...

 _Jesus Christ_ , there really was nothing little about Dean's little brother.

"When you and Dean went into that diner tonight, I snooped in your bag. Those costumes..." Sam's mouth traveled up your neck.

Warm breath gusted over your ear. "All I could do was picture you in them, Y/N. And I got so fucking hard."

You groaned at that, fingers tangling in his hair. "Sam-"

His teeth nipped at your earlobe. "And then you tried them on. God, you came out in that cat costume and all I could think about was grabbing onto that collar while I took you from behind."

 _Holy_.

 _Shit_.

Sam, sweet and kind, dimpled Sammy Winchester was a closet dominator. Holy hell, you were so fucked...Or, about to be, anyway.

His tongue followed the shell of your ear. "I wanted to pin you down right there and then. Wanted to lick that tattoo and hold that collar tight in my hand."

"Why..." You gasped in a breath as his teeth scraped over your pulse. "Why didn't you?"

"Didn't know if you wanted me back. And Dean, he was there." Sam groaned against your skin as his hips pushed forward again.

Filled with a new sense of sensual confidence, you rolled your lower half against his. "But what did you think about this outfit?"

"So, so bad. God, you had me so distracted...It's how I missed you and the vamp disappearing. All I could think about was pushing you against the bar and cuffing you...Making you beg to come as I ate you out."

You groaned out loud at that, and if he hadn't been holding you up, you would've gone to the floor.

"Sam-"

His mouth dropped between your breasts and holy hell, the front clasp sprang open beneath his teeth. He practically ripped the material from your body before wrapping his lips around one taught nipple. His tongue flicked hotly as one hand palmed your ass. The other was busy yanking your shorts and panties away.

Cool air kissed your heated skin as the black material dropped to the floor. And then one hot hand cupped your sex possessively. A long, roughened fingertip roved over the slickened flesh, sending sparks of sensation shooting throughout your body. You jerked at Sam's shirt, peeling it over his head as that finger finally pushed inside. "Sam!" You moaned as he stirred that digit deep before adding another.

Your hands wandered over his broad shoulders and tanned flesh. His muscles played beneath that bronzed skin, a fine sheen of sweat beginning to shine. His thumb circled your clitoris roughly and your hips jerked. He pumped those fingers, curling them inside of you until you became a squirming, mewling mess. Your knees pressed tight against his sides.

Close, you were so close you just needed a little more...

You undulated against his hand, trying to get just a little more friction. Sam immediately backed off, slowing the methodical motions of his fingers and lips.

"Ah, ah, Y/N. You don't come till I say."

"Sam, please!" You moaned, trying to follow his retreating fingers with your hips.

His fingers pumped deep again, jostling you roughly. "Please, Sam, what?"

You whined and tried to ride his hand. With a low growl, Sam captured your earlobe between his teeth, nipping sharply.

"I said, ' _Please, Sam what_ '?"

"Please, Sam, make me come."

You felt him smile against your skin as his fingers resumed a slow, steady pumping that built until you were panting again.

"Please, please, please," The words became a pleading litany as your body neared the peak.

Sam pinched your clitoris lightly, the tiny action caused you to finally fly off of the cliff. Your body trembled around his fingers. When the majority of your orgasm had subsided, Sam pulled his fingers free.

You could feel just how wet you were. You could hear the clink of metal and the whistle of leather. Then, fabric kicked to the side. You were jerked away from the wall. You landed on your hands and knees on one of the beds, bouncing. And then Sam was there. His hand pushed between your shoulder-blades, pressing your chest into the sheets as your hips lifted.

From this angle, you could see him behind you. And, God, was it a sight. He was hard and long and heavy with need. Strong thighs pressed against your's as he moved forward. He nudged at you, earning blissful groans from the pair of you.

There was a moment in which you felt him positioning himself and then, in one smooth, lithe movement, he rocked his hips forward.

 _Oh, my God_.

" _Saaaam_ ," His name was dragged from between your lips on a ragged moan.

You felt so goddamn full, stretched to perfection.

And then he started _moving_. It wasn't long before you were both panting. Heavy breaths bouncing off the walls as they mixed with interspersed sounds of pleasure and flesh meeting.

Sam's arm suddenly looped around your waist, jerking you back against his chest. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder as his movements grew unsteady. Hot breath gusted over your dampened skin. A hot tongue traced over your ear.

"Ah, ah. Not yet, Y/N."

Your body shook as you tried to slow the oncoming orgasm. " _Pleeeaaassseee_ -"

"Who's doing this to you, Y/N?"

"You," You moaned, head craning back as his hand skimmed down your belly.

"Who's making you come undone? Who makes you lose control, Y/N?"

" _You_! Please!"

"Say my name." His tongue licked over the juncture where your neck joined your shoulder.

You shuddered, gasping. "Sam!"

"Again." The hand on your belly lowered.

His fingers pressed against your clitoris, giving you the friction you'd needed.

" _Sam_!" You screamed his name as you came around him, body trembling wildly.

Teeth scraped as Sam groaned into your skin. You felt his body shudder as he jerked inside of you.

Heat seeped from where you were joined together, trickling down your thigh like a brand that marked you as his. As Sam's.

You shivered, body clutching as him with aftershocks. After a long few minutes, Sam finally pulled away.

He kicked the blankets off the bed and pulled the sheets over your naked bodies. Long, strong arms tucked you into his chest as he gently ran his hands over every inch of your skin.

"Hi, there." You giggled shyly. "I didn't know you were so..."

A blush tinged the younger Winchester's cheeks. "Ah, yeah. Are you all right? I didn't get too carried away?"

You curled your body closer to his, savoring the slide of his skin against your's. "Mm, _not at all_."


End file.
